


Showing off

by Black_Vodka



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 1d, Blow Job, Camera Sex, Camera work, Clothes pin, Hand Job, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Nipples, Nouis, Palming, Pants, Pre cum, Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Vibrator, Video, butt fuck, comments, cum, dildo, dirty - Freeform, kiss, make out, nipple, one direction - Freeform, phone, pleasure - Freeform, prostate, strip, tease, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Vodka/pseuds/Black_Vodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall craves for Louis' attention, and Louis is giving it to him. Along with a couple of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing off

-Niall-

 

My hand moves up and down my throbbing length as I watch some guy named Fred, eat out some other guy. 

All I can see is Louis and I. I groan at the thought and pump faster. 

"Hey Niall!" Louis yells walking into my room unexpectedly. 

I jump and turn to look at him. 

He laughs a little, "having fun?" 

"Shut up." I snap. "You haven't done anything to me in weeks." I grab my length and turn my head back to the moáning mess on camera. 

"Ni?" Louis says coming around shutting the laptop, and moving my hands away. 

I let out a sigh of frustration. 

He pulls out his phone and types some stuff in, and sets his phone on my dresser, then going to lock the door. 

I look up at him with interest. 

"Remember when I used to do strip teases on camera?" He asks. I nod. "Well babe I still have my account, and followers waiting for a video." 

My mouth forms an 'o'. 

He goes to his phone and presses a couple of buttons and then I see Louis and I on the screen as comments start to role in. 

Louis grabs my face and smashing his lips against mine. His tongue slides into my mouth and he takes control with in seconds. 

His hand travels down to my pants fumbling with the zipper and taking his lips off mine and pulling them down. He pushes me onto the bed and starts palming me threw the my boxers. 

I start to whimper as I get hard. Louis smirks removing his hand to take off my shirt. 

He grabs my hand pulling me from the bed and stops in front of the camera. 

"Doesn't he have nice nipples?" Louis asks the camera. 

I look at the comments 

Lots of "yes'" and other dirty comments start to role in. 

His fingers go to my right nipple and he plays with it with his finger. It roles around between his pointer finger and index. He then brings his mouth closer and takes a slow lick up. 

His mouth stays on my one nipple swirling around as he starts palming me again. 

He removes his hands and just keeps his lips attached to my nipple. He then removes his mouth and blows onto it and I shiver he pulls a clothes pin out of his back pocket and places it onto my nipple. I cry out in pain and pleasure. He presses onto the clothes pin and I let out a moan. 

My left nipple craves to be touched. But he just ignores it and moves the  clothes pin around. Meh then stops and goes on his knees and pulls down my boxers with his teeth staring into the camera.

He then takes my length into his mouth and stars to suck on my tip. And he takes his mouth off and blows on my leaking cock. 

I cry out and thrust my hips trying to get something. 

"How should I let him cum?" Lou asks the camera. 

I moan and squeeze my legs together and bring my hands down but Louis quickly grabs them holding them behind my back. 

He then looks at the comments. 

Don't let him leave the whöre

Let him cum untouched 

Finger him

Eat him out 

Don't let him cum

Jack the boy off 

Just leave man 

Untouched 

Use a vibrator 

Leave him

Slüt needs to beg for it 

Fuck him!!!!!!

Let him do it untouched 

I shiver at the comments. Lou stands up and goes under the bed pulling out one of the vibrating dildos. 

He comes towards me and turns me around so my asś is towards the camera. I hear the vibration. He spits on my hole. 

"Be good next time." He laughs and pushes the dildo all the way in unexpectedly. I let out a loud moan and he pushes it in and out until it hits my prostate. 

He leaves it vibrating in that spot and I cry out. 

"Let it go babe." 

He brings the camera over and lays under me and points it to my nippłe where he rips off the pin then points it at my cock as I scream as my white liquid flows out. 

"Fuck Louis!" I scream as I let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story on Wattpad under the username Vxdkaxxxashton. The name on there is Nouis Smut.


End file.
